The Phantom Of The Opera Love And Music Are Forever
by SarahJarethsgirl21
Summary: Ten years later and Christine Day is now the diva at the New York Opera, but somethin pulls at her mind . She often thinks of the man on the side walk , the one who knew Erik's music . but that cant be .. can it ? No.. Or was it ? Had Erik come back for her beyond the grave? Had her dark angel come home to her? Only time will tell if Love and Music rely are FOREVER...


The

Phantom

Of The Opera

Love And Music Are Forever

By: Sarah E. Phelps

Special Thanks To...

Erik "Ice" Destler

Gill

Britney

Erik Defluer

CD

Christine D

EK

Chrissy

Erik D

" Love and Music are FOREVER"

Preface

" We had a bargain..Forever remember!"

" Not forever!" ,I cried stabbing the letter opener in to Erik , I watched him fall against the wall in pain. I could see the heart break in his eyes , But I turned from him and took his music . Not looking at him I then ran from the room . "What had I done?", I asked my self .

" What you had to ..."

My mind chimed back to me , but I had an aching feeling in my chest as I knelt by the gutter .

" Do it you have to or you will never be free."

My mind practically screamed at me , but I hesitated . What will happen if I do this ? Will I be free ? I shook my head and griped the papers in my hands . Finally I ripped the pages twice before dropping them in the gutter . I shuttered at I heard the echoing cries coming from his window as I dropped the floppy disk in to the gutter as well . Slowly standing I sighed ," It's over now …." , I thought to my self .

Shaking away the ache in my chest I walked down the side walk , as I walked though I saw a man playing the violin . " He is vary good ", I say to my self .Smiling I took a five from my pocket and dropped it in to his Violin case . He nodded to me as I walked away , but as I walked I heard him start playing a different song . I stopped dead in my tracks ." No... It can't be .." , I whispered. That was Erik's music !

" You are mine!"

Chapter :1

" NOO!" , I cried sitting up in bed, I quickly looked around in fear he was here . But I was alone there was no one here with me , Erik was gone … I had killed him . Still why did I dream about that night ? Even in death Erik haunted me . I sighed , what was this feeling in my chest ? It was the same feeling I had that night , that ache in side me . Was this guilt I was feeling ? Had I done the right thing that night ? Or was it because I …." No Chris don't think like that he killed people ,He killed Richard , you could never love a murderer .",

I sighed again looking at my clock , "9:30 AM..." , I whispered. I had the day off today , it was Friday and the Opera House was under construction . What was I going to do all day ? I did not want to go back to sleep , so I stood up and walked to my closet . Opening it I cringed thinking he would be there , I relaxed once I looked in side " I'm loosing my mind ..." , I say rubbing my eyes . Yawning I looked through my cloths and decided to take out a simple black blouse and blue jeans . Quickly dressing I slipped on some black tennis shoes and grabbed my coat . Not wanting to be alone I went to my phone and called Meg . It rang a few times before I hear her answer with a sleepy.

" Hello?"

" Hey Meg it's Chris , you still asleep?" , Meg yawned and replied .

" Not any more i'm not ."

I smirked slightly and said ," Sorry Meg I had a ruff night and couldn't sleep , so I thought since I got the day off we could do something fun ." I could hear Meg shifting and getting up from her bed .

" Like what would you want to do Chris ? "

I thought for a second ," Hmm... We could go walking down town ."

" It's not even Ten yet Chris ...But i'm up now so...fine ill be there in like Ten mins ."

I smiled ," Sounds good Meg see you in ten ." , I replied before I hung up the phone . Yawning again I looked out the window and gasped . Walking closer to the window I could see a figure standing on the side walk with a Violin . This guy he looked just like the one from the night I killed Erik . Closing my eyes I counted to ten and said, " there is no one there , no one there ..." , Slowly I opened my eyes again and looked out over the side walk . Sighing with relief when there was no one there . I closed the blinds and headed out the door .

I had to walk down a corridor and down a flight of stairs to get to the front door . I lived in A three story apartment complex , and I was on the second floor . Walking down the corridor I saw the figure walking towards me . " Oh god no..." , I said to my self . But as the figure got closer I saw it was not the same guy . It was just some random look alike , and plus he just walked right past me so it couldn't of been the same guy . " Then why did I feel a chill run up my spine when he brushed past me ?" , I whispered .

Shrugging it off as just me being paranoid I walked to the stairs . As I walked down them I heard a car pull up ." Well that was fast ." , I thought as I opened the double doors of the complex .As the doors clunked shut behind me I saw Meg's clunker of a car waiting . I smiled her car was so beat up and worn down , that you couldn't tell what it was when it was new . Chuckling I opened the door and climbed in . Meg smiled as I closed the door and it shut with a rusty creak .

" Hey Chris ."

I looked at Meg ." Hey Meg ready?"

" Yup , Hey you OK ? You look flustered ."

I nodded ." Yes I'm fine ." I lied ", " Meg raised an eye brow and replied .

" Come on Chris I have been your friend for a long time now , and I can tell somethings up . So spill it what's wrong ?"

Sighing I told her about my dream and how I was starting to feel guilty or something . She listened like I was not a crazy person . But I told her about the night after I woke up on stage and he took me to his place . Even then she believed me , they did not even find a body when they went to his place . There was not rely any sign he was there to begin with. His little make a face room was gone , but his equipment like piano and computers were still there . When I was done talking Meg sat back in her seat and said .

" Well Chris if I didn't know better … I say you have a thing for a dead crazy person who skinned people . "

" Don't say that Meg …. Ya he did bad things , but …. most of them were because he loved me . And I killed him..."

" Hey Chris just don't think so much about it , I can't have you going crazy on me . Then there would be no one to keep my craziness in line ."

I smiled at Meg and nodded , she smiled back as she pulled the car away from the curb . It screeched as it tried to get on to the road , but it managed to get out on to the road leading down town . I did shiver though yes it was my idea to go down town , it was also were it all happened . " No i'm not scared ..."

" What Chris ?

" I... Nothing ..."

" Chris come on tell me ."

" OK ,OK … See that building there ? " I asked pointing the the complex were Erik had lived . Meg stopped the car in front of it and looked out through the wind shield .

" Ya I see big old creepy building in middle of down town , Chris what's this all about ?"

" Meg that is the place were it all happened remember ? It was all over the news . Crazy girl says Phantom lives in down town … They never found his body , no faces , blood , nothing ."

" Ya I remember but, that's the place? Rely ! Oh ya we are so going in ."

" What ! Meg ! No! What if hes still there ?" Meg looked at me and said .

" Come on Chris , it's been ten years . If he was not dead , and had been the guy on the side walk . Don't you think he would of come after you by now ?"

I thought for a second at what Meg said , she was right if he was not dead and had been on the side walk that night … " OK , but still it's too creepy ."

" Come on Chris this could help you get over all the fear and guilt . Face your demons and move on ."

" OK fine …." I say getting out of the car I froze looking up at his window .Just then I clenched my chest feeling that pain again. Meg came around and started to walk to the building . She turned back though at me and said .

" Well come on Chris ."

I Gulped down the fear and started walking with her to the front doors of the complex . I glanced once at the gutter that had his music rotting away , it made me sad . People should have heard his music , but I destroyed it out of fear of him . I wiped away tears that threatened to fall from my face as I fallowed Meg . I stopped in front of the doors looking at them as if I touched them ,I would freeze or worse …. Meg put a hand on my shoulder just then and said .

" Hey i'll be right here with you I promise ."

I nodded and took a deep breath as Meg forced the double doors open . I Gagged as my hands flew to my face covering my mouth and nose . Once the doors were open a smell that resembled rotting something wafted out . Meg did as I did covering her mouth and nose as we walked in . I could hardly see through the musty dust and grime that filled the air . , but I could make out the stair case that would lead to the second floor . " There that's were we need to go ." I say slowly making my way to the stairs . Meg fallowed holding my hand so she would not lose me in the engulfing darkness .


End file.
